In order to obtain a semiconductor light emitting element with high light emitting intensity and reliability, a GaN substrate that is conductive and has a low dislocation density is required for a substrate directed to a semiconductor light emitting element. To this end, a conductive GaN substrate for a semiconductor light emitting element has dislocations intentionally concentrated in a crystal of the substrate to form a region of high dislocation density (hereinafter, referred to as high dislocation density region), and form a low dislocation density region of low dislocation density at regions other than the high dislocation density region. Approaches are made to fabricate a semiconductor light emitting element of high light emitting intensity and reliability by forming a plurality of semiconductor layers including an emission layer on such a low dislocation density region formed in a conductive GaN substrate to provide an LED (Light Emitting Diode) structure or stripe laser structure (for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2003-124115 and 2003-124572).    Patent Document 1: Publication of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-124115    Patent Document 2: Publication of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-124572